Blushing Lovers
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Fate loves to play tricks on people, but why does fate play with these two so much? Will peace ever reach these two who want nothing more than to be together?
1. Default Chapter

**Kitty:** It is in honor of Sakura Kaiba for reasons that are known to us. It's a 5-part story between Noa/Ryuuji. It maybe longer than that though cause I tend to get carried away.  
  
**Noa:** Please no flames; if you don't like yaoi then don't read.  
  
**Warnings:** yaoi, major fluff, guy/guy, ooc-ness, not mention lemon.  
  
Ryuuji Otogi-Duke Delvin  
  
Noa Kaiba-Noah Kaiba  
  
Bakura-Yami Bakura  
  
Yami- Yami Yugi  
  
3rd person POV   
  
The middle Kaiba was holding his book bag, textbooks in his arms as he ran to get to his next class. It was all the way out in the second building, right after a class that was on the top floor of the main building... on the other side of the school's property. He ran as quickly as he could, so that he wasn't late.  
  
"Well, well, look here, boys. It's Kaiba's little fag of a brother," Shiro (a/n He's the school bully) said before walking up and pushing him down to the ground causing him to land on top of someone. He stumbled back, glaring at the boy before blinking and looking up at who'd caught him. It was Ryuuji. 'Oh great, what god did I offend recently to be catch by my crush?' Noa thought.  
  
"Thanks for catching me, Ryuuji," Noa stammered.  
  
Flashing a brilliant smile, "It's okay, Noa. Are you okay, though?" Noa blushed and nodded, before attempting to stand and grab his books from the ground. "Here, let me help," Ryuuji said leaning over with Noa. Their lips were close as Ryuuji raised his head to give Noa back his books. Noa took his books back and swallowed nervously, blinking. Ryuuji leaned in just barely brushing his lips against Noa's. The younger boy's eyes widened and he stumbled back again, blushing furiously and very unsure of what to say. "Uhh, I'm sorry, Noa. I gotta go," Ryuuji says blushing and turning away to leave. Noa moved to stop him, but was held back by Seto gripping his arm.  
  
Ryuuji's POV   
  
Not knowing what happening behind me, I left the area and headed for class. 'Gods, thanks for allowing me one kiss, from that beauty, Noa' I thought as I walked away.  
  
_Meanwhile_   
  
Seto glared down at Noa. "What was that about?" He asked, in a harsh tone. Noa shook his head, trying to move from the grip as Seto let go.  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
_Back to Ryuuji_   
  
I stop as I hear the two brothers behind him. I listens to their conversation, worried about my crush's well being. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, tone still threatening.  
  
"Seto, why should you care...?" Is Seto mad at Noa for what I did? I hope not, Noa is much too stunning to be hurt. He continued to listen scared of what may be said next by the older Kaiba. Seto grabbed the younger boy's wrist, smirking.  
  
"Don't talk back to me." Shit, if this gets any worse I'm going to step in. I gulped, Seto was a far cry from weak, but no one was allowed to hurt Noa. What does he mean talk back anyways? Noa merely asked a question. Noa nodded, before trying to pull away. Seto tightened his grip. "If I see you with him again, you're grounded." Noa made a small cry from the grip, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
"Seto, let go of him," I said simply rounding the corner. Noa......... my crush is in pain. Gods, I sound braver than I feel. The brown haired boy looked up with a small smirk, twisting Noa's wrist as he cried out again. I growled, "Seto, how would this look all over the news?" I take out a camera and snap a picture. "Just think if you don't let go of him, social security will take both Noa and Mokuba." Gods, I must be an idiot to threaten Seto Kaiba. Seto glared at me, and then let the younger boy go. Noa rubbed at his wrist.  
  
"Noa, are you okay?" I asked worried about him. Well aware that Seto was death glaring me. Seto stormed off in a huff, leaving them there. Noa nodded, looking at the newly forming bruise. "Come on," I said with a sigh. I grabbed the younger's arm and lead him to my limo, and pulled him after yelling something at the driver. Noa furrowed his eyebrows but followed. "I suppose you want to know where we're going," I said hitting a button that blocked the driver's view of them.  
  
"...Hai," Noa responds.  
  
"Two places, first the hospital to get you checked out. Second, I'm going to drop you off at your home. Then I'm going home and saving the picture I took earlier, so Seto can't have power over me," I said easily. I can't look at him, first I kiss him, and then I pull him in my limo and drive away with him. Damn, Seto is gonna sue me for this.  
  
Noa furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to go home..."  
  
"Why not? Don't you want to be with Mokuba? Don't worry Seto isn't home, he'll be at a meeting with mine and other companies," Ryuuji asked looking out the window. I want to kiss him again but he's probably mad at me and doesn't want to be this close to me anyways.  
  
"No......... Mokuba is currently mad at me for something."  
  
"What? What happened?" I asked finally looking at my crush my eyes filled with concern.  
  
Noa sighed softly and looked back into his lap. "It's nothing."  
  
"Sureee, it is. Listen, you should know by now that Mokuba hangs out with Jou and the others right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I am always hanging out them too. And it takes a lot to bug him. So, there are 1 of two things going on here, a) you're lying and it is a big deal, b) you're lying and Mokuba isn't mad at you. Either way you're lying to me," I say thoughtfully after thinking for a few minutes. Gods, it hurts knowing he's lying to me.  
  
"No, I'm sure he's mad at me."  
  
"Well, what did you do? And yes you are lying to me," I says again. Why is he getting more beautiful? Gods, what did I do to deserve being so close yet so far from my crush?  
  
"He found out... that I liked someone. And got mad." Noa muttered, blushing and looking away.  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about Seto and not Mokuba? Mokuba wouldn't care unless Seto influenced because you're his older brother. He looks up to you, I would he always talks about you fondly," I said honestly. I think Mokuba knows I like him. Crap, I need a word with the youngest Kaiba later.  
  
"Hm." Was his response as he looked away.  
  
"Please tell me, Noa," he said edging closer to the younger boy. "You don't have to tell me who it is. I just want to know why you think Mokuba is mad at you." I can't move much closer without trying to kiss again, so I'll stay where I am. I stop moving towards the middle Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba's mad because he likes me."  
  
"Ohhh....... I doubt he's mad because of that. He's probably a little hurt because you don't return feelings that deep for him," he returned. I need to stop reading those books about the human mind.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"We're here, come on. I need to get you checked out. Gods only knows whether or not Seto hits you," I muttered the last sentence barely able to be heard. I took Noa to a doctor and Noa was taken away from me to be checked out.  
  
3rd person POV  
  
When Noa came back, he found the older boy in the waiting room. He sighed softly and looked away.  
  
"How is he?" Ryuuji asked the doctor who followed Noa.  
  
"He has a few bruises, but nothing serious, so we can't prove anything," the doctor responded.  
  
"Okay, thank you sir. Come on, Noa." He dragged the boy back into his limo. "I'll give a choice you can either go home and comfort Mokuba or you hide from your probelms at my house. Which one do you want?"  
  
"I wanna go to your house," He said quietly.  
  
"Ok....... if you're sure. Seto is gonna kill me when he finds out." Ryuuji said making sure the boy was certain.  
  
"I'm sure,"  
  
"Okay," Ryuuji says, before yelling at the driver to head home. Noa smiled and yawned a bit, shivering. "Are you cold?" he asks noticing the other boy was shivering. Noa looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." He muttered, looking away. 'I hope he doesn't kill me for this,' Ryuuji thought. Ryuuji pulls Noa into his lap and wraps his arms around the boy in an attempt to warm him.  
  
"Better?" 'Much. Much better......' The petite boy thought to himself. He blushed furiously, looking up at Ryuuji.  
  
"Hai," He said softly, snuggling into the older boy's chest. 'Great, hes happy and isnt trying to kill me,' Ryuuji as he blushes while Noa snuggles into his chest. Suddenly the driver hits the brakes. Noa blinked, looking up at that.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Noa looked up at that, glaring at the boy. "Don't say things like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It sounds horrible," Was his response, as he looked away.  
  
"Please, don't be like that. Driver! What's the problem?" Ryuuji says blushing at almost revealing his feelings for the younger boy.  
  
"Just some brat ran into the street. I didn't want to hit him," the driver said.  
  
"Okay, can we please continue home then?" The limo begins to move again. He looks at Noa and blushes realizing that Noa was completely in his lap. (a/n slow isn't he?) Noa yawned and moved slowly to wrap his arms around the older boy's neck, burying his face in the boy's shoulder and closing his eyes. Ryuuji blushes and stutters, "Noa, what are you doing?" ---  
  
Well Sakura Kaiba any good? 


	2. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	3. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
